


Picnic in the Park

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ann and Akira take their two kids to the park that they went to many times during high school for a picnic.





	Picnic in the Park

Akira pushed the stroller down the dirt path Ann's arm was wrapped around his arm. In her other hand was a basket, she held it tightly as she watched the raven haired girl feet ahead of them. “Eeva, please be careful, there are a lot of hidden roots and rocks,” Ann yelled out to her daughter.

“Okay, Mom I will!” She turned around to see her parents walking backward. 

“Mom, I want out too! I want to be with sis!” The blonde young boy said from the stroller. 

Akira stopped so Ann could unbuckle their son. “Okay now Daisuke, stay close by Eeva and be careful. We will be at the picnic spot soon okay.” The young boy nodded his head as she lifted him out. As soon as he could, he dashed to his sister. 

Ann couldn’t help but chuckle as the child went farther away. She was met by two arms squeezing around her waist. She moved her hands to meet her husband’s. “They grow up so fast, I feel like it was yesterday that it was just the two of us,” Ann said as Akira placed his head gently on her shoulder. 

“Do you miss those days?” 

“At times, but I’m so much happier with them!” She spun around to meet eye to eye. 

They briefly kissed, then separated so they could continue down the path. As Ann looked around it felt as though years began to unfold in front of her. The familiar park, they both knew so well. She saw herself 13 years younger, doing what she felt at the time was heart training for the metaverse after class with Akira. Next, the multiple times they would go there away from the group just the two of them, their garden. Followed by a few years later having been dating for awhile talking about leaving together. Then, when they took Eeva here for the first time when she was only a year old.

Ann soon snapped out of it, she felt Akira squeeze her hand. “What were you thinking about you seemed out of it?”

“Just how much this park has been in our lives” she looked down at the now-empty stroller and fixed her blonde hair. 

The former model enjoyed the peace that these past years of staying home more with the kids and Akira had been. She wanted to be there for them more directly instead of the nannies she grew up with. 

The trees finally opened up to a small field filled with wildflowers and a small shore to the pond. The two kids waited patiently for their parents who had the lunches. They made their way to the edge of the pond, and the couple lead out a quiet. Eeva and Daisuke sat down and waited patiently. As she waited Eeva played with her twin tails just as Ann had for many years. While Daisuke just stuck close by her wanting to not be too far from his sister. Ann pulled out her phone and took a picture of the results of her and Akira’s love. 

Akira finished unpacking the lunch he had prepared for the family, as he became more of a stay at home Dad when not helping Haru with one of her coffee shops. Ann had made life comfortable for the family as a model, and currently a fashion designer like her parents. “Mom, is it true that you and Dad, have come to this park for a long time?” Eeva asked being the more social of the two, mostly due to age.

“Yes, sweetie, Dad and I went on dates here when we were in high school”

“C..Can I be in High School?” the blonde boy asked in excitement.

“One day, Daisuke, but not right now you still have a lot to learn” Akira smiled, he wondered how Kawakami would feel if she had to teach the kids of her past students. 

The family began to eat their lunch the kids were the first to finish. They had used tons of energy on the walkover. Soon they had fallen asleep with their heads on Ann’s lap. As she stroked Daisuke’s blonde hair, Akira held her other hand. “I think to myself every day how lucky I was to run into Shido that one night.”

“Akira you can’t be serious! That evil man ruined all of our lives in some way.” The phantom thieves had been done for about 12 years, but the two still reminisced at times.

“But if I never came to Tokyo, I wouldn’t have met you; and if I hadn’t met you, we wouldn’t be married and have these wonderful kids.” He could feel her hand graze over his ring.

“ you’re right, it’s weird to think about how something so negative lead to this good. I think about it now and have no idea what life would be like without you or the kids.” Ann smiled.

The two looked out at the water, not much had changed between the two but at the same time it did, that’s the funny thing about time. They grew into the people they were meant to be. “You know Ann, no matter what you will always my panther” Akira leaned over to give her a kiss. 

Ann carefully moved to kiss him back, trying to not wake the kids. “You will always be my joker, and fearless leader” she smirked. Soon Eeva woke up and climbed into Akira’s lap, he gave her a hug. 

“Are we going home soon?” She said in a half-asleep mumble. 

“Yeah, dear we are. Do you want me to carry you?” He was met with a nod as soon as he ended the sentence. 

Akira picked the girl, up and she clung to his neck. Ann then moved Daisuke to the stroller and nodded to Akira she would push it so he could carry Eeva. At a relaxed pace, they made their way to the train. Eeva and Akira would play eye spy and the occasional 5 min nap which Eeva seemed to really like. It was days like this that Akira and Ann felt that they knew it was fate that brought them together all those years ago.


End file.
